Of Weddings and Consumation
by pancakevampire
Summary: After what seems like forever, Rapunzel and Eugene have finally made it to their wedding day - and wedding night. Rated M for gratuitous, but classy, smut. One-shot.


**AN: As I said in the story description, this one-shot fic contains a lot of smut. Like it is 80% smut. Please only read if you can handle smut, obviously. **

"Do you, Princess Rapunzel of Corona, take Eugene Fitzherbert to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live, 'til death do you part?"

The bride smiled so widely that her cheeks throbbed as a single tear fell from her eye. "I do!" She exclaimed, squeezing her groom's hand tightly. Eugene would deny it vehemently later on, but he was crying too. He couldn't believe he could be so happy, that he could deserve someone as pure and good as Rapunzel. He couldn't believe how breathtaking she was in her exquisitely embroidered wedding dress. He couldn't believe that out of all the men in the kingdom – no, in all the world – she wanted to marry _him_.

He barely heard the words the priest said to him, only waiting until the old man had finished before he vowed, "I do," and looked deeply into his bride's lovely, bright green eyes. She had never looked more beautiful to him than in that moment, as she peered up at him through her eyelashes, moisture collecting at the corners of her eyes, and biting her bottom lip slightly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As if he had needed permission or an invitation to do so! But it didn't matter as he leaned forward and closed his eyes. She surprised him as she always did, leaping forward her smash her lips against his, unable to contain her happiness and excitement. He wanted this kiss to last forever, but all around them people were cheering and shouting and applauding.

After the wedding ceremony, the entire kingdom joined for the party, where each and every citizen got a piece of cake. The King and Queen had provided a surplus of champagne, and ingested a surplus of it as well. Rapunzel had a few glasses, delighting in the way the bubbles burst on her tongue and how the alcohol warmed her stomach. Eugene was an experienced drinker by this point, so after downing more of the champagne than his new wife, he was feeling only slightly tipsy.

Everyone danced – yes, even Eugene, begrudgingly, and only after Rapunzel insisted that he _had _to – and grinned and laughed. Together on the dance floor, the newlyweds soared high above the rest of the crowd, happiness overflowing from them. Eugene liked to stay calm, cool, and collected, but all of that fell away the minute he glanced at his blushing bride. And Rapunzel, well…somehow she was more excited and smiley than usual.

Finally, several hours after the initial wedding ceremony, the party wound to a close as the royals headed back to the castle and the citizens back to their homes. For the first time ever, Rapunzel and Eugene were unescorted to their respective rooms, because now it was just _their_ _room_. Now they had their own space to share, their own bed, their own private escape. Rapunzel felt nervousness or the alcohol twisting in her stomach at the thought of what came next. To his surprise, Eugene too was feeling nervous, even though he had waited for this night for what felt like for forever, had imagined it a hundred different ways as he tried to fall asleep.

The couple stopped just outside the door to their room, key in hand, to glance at each other. "Are you excited?" Rapunzel asked, looking up at him and biting her bottom lip. His mind reeled, wondering just what she was asking about as well as how that lip would taste if _he_ were the one biting it.

He realized he was just staring at her and that she was still waiting for his answer, when he managed to stutter out, "Y-yes." He wanted to smack himself then. What was that? Flynn Rider never stuttered. Eugene, apparently, did. Rapunzel didn't mind, finding it to be completely adorable and irresistible as she jumped onto her tip toes to kiss him lightly.

She had meant for it to be a quick kiss, but his hand snaked out to wrap around her waist and hold her there. Their heads tilted in opposite directions in unison as the kiss deepened, a small, content noise erupting from the back of the princess's throat. They seemed to decide at the same moment that these kisses would be better executed inside the room, so they broke apart only for him to fumble with the key and unlock the door. Rapunzel pushed it away from them, the knob jerking out of his hand as she grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged him inside.

The door wasn't even completely closed when she threw her hands around his neck and pulled him down towards her, but he deftly closed and locked it with one hand while resting the other on the small of her back. Warmth spread through their limbs as they frantically tasted each other, and their hands fumbled over skin and fabric. Rapunzel was more eager than Eugene had imagined she would be, immediately attempting to pull off his sash and shirt, making little frustrated grunts when the tight fabric wouldn't budge.

He chucked as he pushed her away momentarily to deftly pull the entire thing over his head, pausing only to toss it aside before pulling her to him by her chin. He sighed into her mouth as her small hands ran uninterrupted over the planes of his chest. She delighted in the warmth and softness of his skin, as well as the sparse hair and rippling muscles. She has snuck touches in here and there before, but never has she been able to see the entirety of his chest, shoulders, and muscular arms. The sight made her shudder with pleasure.

Eugene was having similar thoughts, but there was much more fabric between his eyes and what they desired. He was skilled at removing women's clothing, though he was a few years out of practice, after deciding it was a good idea to fall in love with the goddamn _princess_ of all people. She wasn't just any virgin, her chastity heavily guarded by everyone, leading all the way up until this moment. And to be honest, he had thought about it, but knew he could never take her, even if he had had the chance. But now, it didn't matter. Now, she was his and he was hers and she was urging him with her lips and her hands to all but rip the dress and undergarments off her.

He started with the laces on the back of the dress, untying the perfect bow at her waist and slipping his finger under each crossing of the laces and pulling. The dress hung loosely around her now, so loose that she could tug it up from the middle and pull the entire thing over her head, ruffling her hair in the process. And yet, no new skin was exposed in the process. There was a corset and petticoats and ruffles everywhere, so much that Eugene grunted in frustration. She gave him an apologetic look before turning around so he could work at the much tighter laces of her corset.

After what seemed like forever, she was free of the corset and petticoats, standing before him in only her panties. Her back was still to him, her arms crossed over her chest modestly. She fiercely wanted to turn back to him, thinking that now was no time for cold feet. He sensed her nervousness and hesitation, reaching out a hand to gently stroke a perfect, pale shoulder. She shivered under his touch, but pressed into it with a sigh. Kicking the abandoned skirts away, he took a single stride forward and wrapped his bare arms around her midsection, relishing in the feel of her smooth skin beneath his. She craned her neck to look back at him, and he leaned forward to kiss her deeply. Slowly, he coaxed her arms away from her breasts and turned her so that she was facing him. Again, she looked up at him and bit her bottom lip, not knowing the way it made his stomach lurch.

She was absolutely beautiful, every last inch of her. He kissed her in a way that told her so – delicate, but firm and warm. She pressed forward against him, putting her arms around his neck to hold him as close as possible, and pressing her breasts against his chest. At their touch, a small, animalistic noise sounded from the back of his throat. It embarrassed him, but seemed to drive her crazy. Her fingers twisted into his hair as they kissed wildly, sucking in air in gasps between kisses. He guided her backwards and to their bed, pulling away from her to scoop her up in his arms as she let out a surprised yelp. Very gently, he laid her on the soft, fluffy bed, shuddering as his eyes raked over the entirety of her body. He had imagined this, but had never come close to seeing her this way, and it made him shiver in pure delight to see the delicious way her skin stretched over her muscles and bones. The dip between her ribcage and her hips. The slope of her thighs. The curve of her breasts. The delicate angles of her collarbones. He wanted all of it.

Before she could pull him up there, he leapt onto the bed, his hands on either side of her shoulders and his legs straddling hers, pinning her in place without restraining her. She giggled quietly, and it was so sensual that he couldn't stop himself from crushing his lips to hers to silence it. Finally he took her bottom lip between his teeth, and the small moan she let out at the sensation sent shivers down his spine. She did the same to him, and he moaned too. Their hands roamed curiously over each other's body, exploring the new terrain before them. Her delicate fingers lightly traced the angles of his shoulders while his rough hands glided over her smooth back. Her fingers counted the protruding bumps of his spine while his took in the curve of her rear. He gave a light squeeze, causing her to let out a small yelp that morphed into a moan.

She let her hands drift down to his narrow hips, feeling the fabric of his trousers that were frustratingly still on. Fumbling, she searched for the clasp of his belt and unlatched it quickly. He sighed, his breath fanning her face in warmth, as she undid the fly of his pants and slipped her hands underneath the waistband to hold his hips in her palms. He kept one hand on her cheek, holding her mouth to his as if she might escape if he let go, and with the other he reached down to slide his pants off his rear, allowing them to pool around his knees as he hovered above her. She pulled away from his kiss to look at this new territory, to take in the taught muscles of his thighs and the boxers that covered something she had never seen in her life.

They paused to catch their breath as he shifted on the bed to tug his trousers off his legs and toss them to the ground. Then, he slid his arm beneath her at her waist and lifted her, sliding them up towards the headboard so her head could rest on one of the many pillows there. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with nervousness and excitement. She had read about this in a book she had secretly taken from the palace library. It had described a woman's first time to be painful at first, something she had dreaded. But it had also said that if it was with a loving, gentle man, it could be pleasurable and wonderful. Rapunzel didn't know what to expect, still, especially when he was gazing down at her with an expression he had never allowed her to see before. She realized that this must be lust, and the thought caused her to shiver.

"Are you ready for this, Blondie?" He asked quietly, reaching up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. He wanted this, oh _god_ did he want this, but he knew it would hurt her and he also knew that the minute she told him to stop, he would. He wanted to reach out and take her now, her body naked and sexy beneath him, but he wouldn't until she gave him the go ahead.

She thought for a moment, then in response sat up to press her lips to his and twist her arms around his hips and pull downwards. They both gasped has their hips knocked together, the hardness of his groin pressing up against hers. She had known about this, but it still surprised her and, somewhere inside, excited her. Her groin was growing warm and sensitive, a knot of heat pulsating low in her abdomen.

Clearly having been given the okay, Eugene didn't hold back. He brought his hands up to cup her breasts, feeling the softness of the flesh in his palms. She gave a lovely little gasp when he did this, and an even lovelier moan when he pressed his thumbs against her erect nipples. She arched her back to press further into his hands, throwing her head back to expose her entire neck. He accepted the offering she didn't know she was giving and pressed his lips to her windpipe, trailing light kisses down until he reached the curve where her neck flowed into her shoulder. He kissed it gently once, twice, then licked it slightly before biting the soft skin very lightly. Her breath hitched and he felt himself smile. This had not been in her book.

Her skin tasted like honey and smelled like lavender, and Eugene wanted to taste every last inch of it. Rapunzel, of course, didn't mind in the slightest. He trailed kisses over her like raindrops, leaving heat in his wake. He kissed her shoulders and her arms, and then her breasts. She gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders when he lightly grazed one of her nipples with his teeth. He lightly massaged her breasts with both hands, allowing her to get used to the sensation.

Seeing how much he enjoyed kissing her skin, she grew curious and wanted to try it herself. She leaned forward to press her lips to his throat, mirroring his actions. His hands fell away from fondling her chest to rest limply in his lap as he delighted in the soft sensation of her smooth lips on his skin. He now knew why she had been making those noises, because the feeling was overwhelmingly sensuous that he almost couldn't stand it. She bit him, hard, and he gasped, not even caring that it was too high on his neck to be hidden in the morning.

His need overwhelmed him as he pulled her face back to his and kissed her fervently. She accepted his kisses and tongue gratefully as he allowed his hands to drift downwards. He teased his tongue over her teeth just as his fingers touched the lace at the waistband of her underwear. Her stomach caved in as the breath whooshed out of her lungs in a single, short exhalation. She parted her legs slightly, allowing his hand to slip down and cup her groin over the fabric of her panties. She had never felt such a sensation before and cried out, but only before his lips silenced hers with a kiss. Very slowly, agonizingly slowly, he lightly rubbed the area between her legs, still keeping the underpants between his hand and her skin.

Then, very swiftly, he slipped his fingers under the thin lace of her panties, just the middle strip between her legs. She gasped in pleasure as his fingers deftly pushed her underwear to the side and stroked her gently. And suddenly, she wanted more. She fumbled to strip her underwear off, failing until he gently pushed her hands aside and slid them off for her. Then he resumed his stroking, this time sliding his fingers between the outer lips and sliding through the warm wetness that grew with every touch. She gasped loudly, her body twitching involuntarily as his touches sent electric shocks of pleasure darting through her. He released her then, removing his hand to give her a chance to catch her breath before claiming her mouth with his.

She gave a small grunt of frustration, then reached down to roughly grab his butt as he had done to her, causing him to chuckle darkly and press his lips to hers with more urgency. And then she was yanking his underpants off as far as they would go, exposing every inch of him. He growled slightly before shifting to kick them off and to the ground. And then there was nothing left between them, no more fabric to keep them apart.

Momentarily, she glanced down with her natural curiosity, then shut her eyes and resumed kissing him, trying _not_ to think of how they would possibly manage to fit _that_ inside of her. He pulled his lips away from hers and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. They were both covered in a slight layer of sweat and panting, hard, and they hadn't even gotten to the main event but there was still a hungry tugging in their guts. They locked eyes, pupils meeting and brown irises parallel to green irises.

"Ready?" He breathed, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Yes," she whispered, breathless still and eager to remain that way.

He held her in his gaze for a moment more before changing his position, pulling her legs around his hips and shifting closer to her. He wrapped her shivering body in his strong arms and held her tightly for a moment, then gripped himself with one hand and slowly slid inside of her. She cried out instantly in pain, tightening her arms around his neck and digging her nails into his skin. He placed both arms back around her, running a soothing hand up and down her spine.

"You alright?" He whispered gently in her ear as she buried her face in his shoulder.

She took a while to respond, which worried him, but when she spoke she sounded sure despite the catch in her voice, "I-I'm f-fine."

"It'll get better, I promise," he vowed, gently guiding her to lean back and lay against the pillows.

She took deep breaths to calm herself, and very slowly he began to rock in and out of her. She felt the pain grow for a moment, then begin to fade as it was replaced by pleasure, tingling, numbing pleasure. When he saw her relax, his allowed his pace to quicken, but only slightly. Her lips twisted from a grimace to a surprised smile, and then to a large O of bliss as she moaned.

He felt the pressure, the desire, building inside him, urging him to go faster, to thrust deeper, to grip her hips tighter as he rocked inside of her. And she urged him, too, grabbing at his hands and arms and shoulders and running her palms down his sweaty chest. She arched her back and pressed into each thrust, deepening both of their pleasure. Together they let the electricity build inside them, growing bigger and bigger until it filled their entire bodies.

Rapunzel cried out, this time in pleasure, gasping and begging for _more_. And he obeyed, because his body was urging him for the same thing. He thrusted into her with enough force to cause the bed to creak and the headboard to bump loudly against the wall and still he continued, feeling the pleasure wind around him and roll over him in waves. She gasped as the tide pulled her in, all of these new sensations and pleasures so new to her that it was overwhelming but she wanted more and more and more of it, as soon as possible. They rocked together until they became one, moving in unison, breathing in unison, their hearts beating in unison. The tingling, shocking electricity built inside of them and grew and grew and grew and still it grew until it peaked into a lovely crescendo. And then they came crashing back down, still in unison, twitching as the pulses of the aftershocks washed over them.

They separated, collapsing onto the bed and panting, their heads still spinning from the climax. "Wow," they breathed at the same time, causing Rapunzel to giggle breathlessly and Eugene to smile. They both looked like they had run a marathon, sweat plastering their hair to their foreheads and their mouths agape, unable to close. She weakly scooted over to him, grabbing his limp arm and pulling it over her, and he shifted to pull her closer to him. They laid like that for a while until they cooled down enough to slide under the blankets. And for the first time, they fell asleep tangled together, lost in blissful happiness.


End file.
